mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Krzysztof Jotko vs. Brad Scott
The first round began and they touch gloves. Scott lands a jab countering a leg kick. Scott blocks a high kick. And another. Jotko lands a body kick. 4:00. Jotko lands a leg kick. Scott lands a left. 3:00. Jotko lands a nice inverted right elbow. Hardy compares Jotko to Jardine. Jotko lands an inside kick. Jotko lands a hard counter left. Jotko lands a hard body kick, settling in now. Scott lands a right. Jotko lands an inside kick. 2:00. Is Scott's nose bleeding? I can't tell. Jotko lands a counter right. He's southpaw. Scott teeps the body nicely. Scott pressuring very well. 1:00. 35. Scott lands a right and another. Jotko lands a counter left uppercut, eats a big right, and another to the body. 15. Clinch. Jotko lands a high kick, Scott shakes his head saying it was blocked. R1 ends, 10-9 Scott. "That cut's nothing and you know it." R3 began and they touch gloves. Jotko knees the head, they clinch. And another knee to the body. Jotko lands a left and they break. 4:00. Scott lands a jab. Teeps the body. Jotko lands a left. Jotko lands a counter right. Scott lands a leg kick. Jotko left uppercut. 3:00. Jotko nice left uppercut. Clinch. Jotko knees the thigh twice. Another. And the body. Another to the thigh and another. Scott stuffs a trip and they break. Jotko knees as they do though. 2:00. Jotko lands a left. Scott lands a right. Jotko hard body kick. Scott right to the body. And a good left hook. 1:00. Jotko lands a left after escaping the fence. Jotko lands a left. 35. Jotko lands a left. Jotko lands a good high kick and a one-two. Lands a nice spinning back kick, eats a right himself. 10. Jotko lands a high kick and a beautiful upward elbow hurt Scott. Clinch. R2 ends, 10-9 Jotko. R3 began and they touch gloves very respectfully. Jotko lands a left and a leg kick, nice exchange then. Jotko counter right hook. Scott lands a leg kick. Jotko lands a flush left. Scott lands a right. Jotko hard leg kick. Sott lands a hard right but eats a hard knee. Jotko lands a right and hurts him with a left. Jotko lands a left, nice exchange. Jotko lands a blocked high kick, slips, 3:00. Jotko's mouth wide open. Nice exchange. "Uppercut 2 behind it!" Scott blocks a high kick. Jotko lands a hard body kick, eats a leg kick. Jotko lands a hard body kick. Scott lands a leg kick. 2:00 as Scott lands a hard leg kick. Jotko lands that upward elbow and a hard straight left. Jotko lands a left. And another and a leg kick. Nice exchange. Jotko gets a nice trip to guard. 1:00. Scott standing. Lefts under from Jotko. Jotko gets another trip to side control, right elbow. A couple rights. 35. Scott regains guard. Blocked right elbow. 15. Right eblow. A right and a left. R3 ends, 10-9 Jotko clearly. 29-28 Jotko clearly IMO. They hug. One 30-27 but UD for Jotko.